A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital content, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. The users employ various electronic devices to consume such content. Among these electronic devices are electronic book (eBook) reader devices, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like. Such devices typically include one or more displays that are made up of two or more substrates held together with a substantially transparent adhesive. Due to dimensional variations and other imperfections associated with such substrates, however, it can be difficult to adhere these substrates. In particular, such imperfections can make it difficult to sufficiently adhere respective perimeters of two adjacent display substrates using known techniques.